Os Maiores Mistérios
by Psellia
Summary: E você, Harry... queria saber como Dumbledore voltou, não?Bom...Isto será dito no momento certo!Harry não acreditava. Parado à sua frente, encontravase Alvo Dumbledore.
1. Uma visita interessante

**Cap. 1 - Uma visita interessante**

Um garoto magricela, de cabelos escuros e despenteados, com olhos verde-vivo e uma marca que jamais sairia, física e psicologicamente, estava andando pela Rua das Magnólias, acompanhado somente por uma ave muito branca ao ombro, uma vassoura em uma das mãos e um pedaço de pau na outra. Qualquer um que o visse, acharia que era só um garotinho que catava pauzinhos para se divertir. O que nenhum deles podia imaginar, era o quanto aquele "graveto" fazia nas mãos daquele individuo...

Eram por volta das onze da noite. Harry Potter chegara a Rua dos Alfeneiros, quando Edwiges picara sua orelha. Virara a cabeça para saber o motivo e viu que a Sra. Figg observava da janela. Ao perceber que o garoto notara, fechara as cortinas e se retirara.

Harry bateu a porta do numero quatro. Nada. Tocou a campainha. Nada. Olhou para cima para ver se poderia ir voando ate seu quarto, mas seu tio colocara as enferrujadas grades vermelhas novamente. Voltou a tocar a campainha. Nada. Então desistiu e foi ate o outro lado da rua, aonde vira a frágil velhinha na janela. Bateu a porta e ela atendeu.

- Pois não? Ah Harry! Um pouco tarde para um chá, não?  
- Será que eu poderia passar a noite aqui? Os Dursley não atendem a porta...  
- Claro, garoto!  
E ele entrou.  
- Harry? Esta com fome? Sede? Quer tomar um banho? Você esta com cheirinho de bosta de coruja...

Harry aceitou a oferta, olhando o ombro para ver se era de lá que saíra o cheiro. Realmente... Edwiges fizera uma coisinha...  
Apos o banho, ele ouviu pessoas conversando na sala de estar. Pensando que eram convidados da Sra. Figg, não os incomodou. Foi ao quarto de visitas e, com um aceno da varinha, seu malão apareceu a sua frente. Tirou uma roupa e ficou na cama, folheando seu _Guia de Quadribol para Experientes_...

- Potter! Desça, por favor!  
O que a Sra. Figg poderia estar querendo com ele...?  
- O que a senhora quer? - perguntou com educação.

Ao entrar na sala, olhou quem estava ali...  
E desmaiou.


	2. Visgo do Diabo

**Cap. 2 – Visgo-do-Diabo**

Acordou sem noção de tempo e espaço. Estava no St. Mungus e uma enfermeira baixinha estava com uma planta em um vaso avermelhado.

- Boa tarde, querido! Dormiu bem?

- A-acho que sim... – respondeu ele, entre um bocejo e outro.

- Eu ia colocar o presente do Sr. Igor na mesa-de-cabeceira, mas parece que você pode escolher aonde colocá-la...

Então Harry se lembrou. Acabara de ver um homem dado como morto no ano anterior... Lembrava-se perfeitamente da voz de Slughorn em sua cabeça... _Encontraram o corpo de Igor Karkaroff em um lugar abaixo da marca negra_... Como e por quê estivera na casa da Sra. Figg?

- Está se sentindo bem, Potter?

- Ãnh... claro... estava só... distra... quem mesmo que me mandou isso? – perguntou, virando-se para a feiosa e gosmenta plantinha que lhe parecia muito familiar...

- Ah sim! Foi o Sr. Igor! Igor Karkaroff, quero dizer...

- Ele disse porque está me mandando isso?

- Não... estava na recepção, com uma etiqueta "De Igor para Harry"...

- Ãnh... certo...

Colocou a planta na mesa-de-cabeceira e ficou observando-a por vários minutos até que se lembrasse daonde já a havia visto... E lembrou. Havia visto há exatamente seis anos, uma bem desenvolvida da espécie... e há dois anos um paciente do St. Mungus recebera uma muda de... Visgo-do-Diabo!

Explodiu a planta com um aceno da varinha e todos olharam, dele para a planta, horrorizados. Uma mulher chegou a vomitar uma bola de pêlo de tanto susto. Eu sei, é nojento... mas senti que tinha que dizer isso xD

- Harry, se tivesse dito que odiava tanto o Sr. Igor, eu não lhe teria entregado o presente...

- Não... quer dizer... bem... tudo bem agora... ãnh... esquece...

- Melhore, filho... – disse a mulher em tom maternal e preocupado, como se ele tivesse algum problema mental realmente sério.

No outro dia, voltou à casa dos Dursley. Pegou tudo o que tinha no seu quarto que pôde carregar e foi à casa da Sra. Figg arrumar o malão.

Ficara satisfeito de não precisar mais voltar ao número quatro, agora que era maior de idade...

Saiu da casa da velhinha à tarde e foi dar uma volta pela rua. Então, sentiu um vento de arrepiar os cabelos (se não já estivessem arrepiados o suficiente) e um vulto enorme passou a seu lado, na direção oposta. Correu para ver o que era.


	3. O retorno

**Cap. 3 – O retorno**

Ao ver que ele parara, percebeu o que era. O Nôitibus Andante estacionara em frente à casa da Sra. Figg. E do enorme ônibus roxo de três andares desceram ninguém menos do que Rony e Hermione.

Chocado, não deu mais nenhum passo. Observava a cena, espantado, até que a amiga percebeu sua presença.

– Ah, Harry! – gritou ela, abraçando-o – Ele tinha razão, eu sabia! Ele nunca erra! Ele sabia que você estava aqui!

– Peraí – começou o garoto, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Hermione – de quem estamos falando mesmo?

– Dumbledore, cara... – respondeu Rony, aproximando-se dos dois – Ele nos disse para vir aqui e ir com você ao casamento de Gui e Fleur!

– Dumbledore? Quando foi que um daqueles quadros disse uma coisa que prestasse?

– Ele não é mais um quadro, Harry – respondeu Hermione, emocionada – Dumbledore está vivo, ele voltou!

Harry desmaiou.

Acordou com uma voz fina e esganiçada em seu ouvido:

– Eu gostaria que você parasse de fazer isso!

Estava deitado no sofá da Sra. Figg, com os amigos nas poltronas em frente, observando-o aterrorizados. A velhinha, a um palmo de distância de seu nariz.

– V-vocês d-disseram q-que...

– Psiu! – fez a amiga – Descanse!

– Eu não quero descansar!

– Uaaaah... eu quero... – disse Rony, bocejando. Logo depois, dormiu com a cabeça pendurada ao ombro.

– Eu explico, Harry...

– Espera, garota! Deixa eu buscar o chá!

– Ah... ta bem, Sra. Figg... – respondeu, envergonhada, Hermione.


End file.
